Killing Season
by SpinoGuy Productions
Summary: Deadpool finally sees the truth in it all. Everything has been a lie. His existence, his pain, his misery, his suffering, all of it created for the purpose of entertainment. Now, he's done entertaining. He's going to finish off everyone. Starting with your favorite heroes. Based HEAVILY on Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe. Rating subject to change.
1. Deadpool Goes to the Doctor

You know, there was a time where I was like all the others. You know what I mean. All the other Deadpools. Well, that all changed when he showed up. Who's he? I'm not entirely sure. He just appeared out of nowhere. It all started with that shrink, Doctor Blighton. Who's Dr. Blighton?

He ran an asylum for the criminally insane. At least, on a super villain level. He said he could reform them, or some shit like that. Anyway, it was when the Professor brought me in. Come, my friends, as we go on a little adventure.

* * *

><p>"Wade, don't!"<p>

Deadpool smashed into the school. Currently, he was riding a Sentinel. Mutant killers. Pretty dark shit. But that is a completely different story.

In the present, a group of Sentinels had attacked the mansion on some nutjobs' orders. The X-Men had it handled pretty nicely, as they got attacked every other day. Wolverine was able to kill one by himself, but that was not that surprising. He once took on three with the only companion being his cigar.

Storm and Beast were able to short out the electric panelling on another. Jean Grey flew Scot Summers, also known as Cyclops, up to eye level with the next Sentinel. He was able to blow the thing's head off. All in all, things were going smoothly.

Then Deadpool showed up.

He was dropping by on one of his visits and saw the school in trouble. He took out one of his katanas and a handgun. He teleported onto the Sentinel's back, shooting out the control panel. Grabbing a control panel, he steered the robot into another, knocking it out of commission. Then he lost control. He began fidgeting with it, shouting, "It's cool guys! I got it!"

Unwittingly, he steered it into the school, crushing an entire wing. Wolverine was the first to notice, and he shouted, "Wade, don't!"

* * *

><p>Later,<p>

"Wade."

Said Merc with a Mouth was looking down on the floor. He had his usual mask on. His costume had a red chest with black sides, a red pelvis, black leggings, black sleeves, red gloves, and red boots with a black line on the tip. On his wrists were three silver arm bands, same as around his ankles. He had two handguns strapped to his thighs, two katanas on his back, and on his belt a knife, a couple of grenades and a coupon to a chimichanga.

"Wade, look at me."

He looked up at the man talking to him.

The man in charge of it all. Professor X. Also known as Charles Xavier, but that just does not sound as cool. He wore a pimp suit. Even had a suit a lot of X's on it. He also had a shiny bald head. The best way to describe him was Patrick-Stewart-looking. Yes, that is a term now.

_Why are we still listening to this guy?_

**Because he's by far the smartest guy we know.**

_What about Cable? He's pretty fucking smart._

Deadpool frowned at his inner voices. "Not now, guys. We're being serious here."

**Terribly sorry, but you know how some people are**.

_Yeah! Wait, are you talking about me?_

**No, of course not.**

_Okay, good._

"Guys!"

For the first time in several hours, the inner voices stopped talking.

Professor X frowned. He shook his head. "Wade. You do know what this means, right?"

Deadpool became excited. "I get to be an X-Man?"

Charles shook his head slowly. He said, "I'm sorry, but you're too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Wade tilted his head.

"You've destroyed half of our school."

Actually only about an eighth.

Contorting his face into an ugly grimace under his mask, Wade hissed, "I swear to God, whitey, if you do not shut up, I will perform a lobotomy."

Charles shook his head again. He grabbed one of Wade's hands, and held it tightly. "We're going to send you to a brilliant doctor. He'll be able to fix you."

Wade pulled his hand from Xavier's grip. "What's there to fix?" He pointed to his head. "Sure, there's some messed up shit in here, but sending me to a-."

"This is not up for discussion, Wade," Charles swiftly interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Now, I don't want to do this anymore than you actually want to go through with it." He rubbed his temples. "You do realize that, correct?"

Deadpool nodded slowly. He then perked up his head. "But, that doesn't mean I have to go willingly." He went for his teleporter, but a hand gripped his wrist tightly.

He looked up and saw Wolverine standing there, shaking his head slowly.

Deadpool shoulders sagged in defeat. He held up his hands, a pair of handcuffs wrapping around his wrists.

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

Dr. Blighton looked up from his work at the timid intern. She was cute. Brown hair, brown eyes, a decent complexion, but nothing overly there. Enough to get her into the popular crowd at least.

"Yes?" he responded.

She stuttered, "Y-You wanted to know when he g-got here?"

A smile crossed his face. "Yes, of course, let them in."

"Alright, I promise I won't gut each and every one of you! Only Logan."

Dr. Blighton walked in to see Professor X, Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops. Cyclops had a bloodied nose. Wolverine was missing a couple fingers. Storm was untouched. Same went for Professor X. Deadpool was tied to a gurney by his wrist, legs, and chest. Wolverine was holding his weapons, while Charles steered the gurney.

Professor X walked up to Dr. Blighton with his arm stretched out. "Dr. Blighton, I presume?"

The good doctor smiled. "Why do you have to ask, when you can just read my mind and see for yourself?"

"You see, doctor," explained Charles, "I don't like intruding into people's minds without their consent."

Dr. Blighton nodded. "I see. How very considerate of you. Anyway, I'm assuming the man strapped down is Deadpool, correct?"

Professor X nodded. "I'm afraid he's become too much of a danger to both himself and others."

Wolverine shouted, "Professor!"

"May I?" Dr. Blighton motioned for him to attend to the situation. He walked over to Wolverine, and asked, "Yes, Logan?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't feel right, Chuck. I mean, yeah, Wade's a loose cannon, but sending them to these quacks? That's just wrong."

"I'm sorry, Logan, but this isn't up for discussion." He turned to Deadpool. "I'm afraid we'll have to put him in better hands."

Deadpool lifted his head. "Is there a bathroom around here? Because I really need to go. Hey, Storm, how 'bout you come and help? Because, with that kind of outfit, baby, I'm going to be missing a lot."

* * *

><p>"Get in there!"<p>

Deadpool was shoved violently into the room. He was tied up into a straight jacket or, as he called it, a hug-me jacket. He looked back at the two large men, shouting, "Thanks, guy! Same time next week? Great!" The two men sneered, one of them wiping blood off his nose. Deadpool turned to look at the man sitting at the table. Dr. Blighton. "Hey, doc. So, what's on the agenda for today? I squeeze a stress ball whilst you write down some notes about my childhood?"

Dr. Blighton groaned. This would be a difficult one, he could tell. But, he's had worse.

"Now, Mr. Wilson-"

"Please, call me Deadpool."

Dr. Blighton could see Deadpool's best troll-face behind his mask. "Deadpool, how about you take a seat so we can get to know each other." He motioned towards the chair next to him.

Immediately, Deadpool was sitting down.

_Think of something different this time!_

**Yeah, the one about you being a lonely child whose best friend killed your dad** is** kind of a downer.**

"It all started when I was a midget, and I fell in love with that dolphin. Mom told me it wouldn't work out, but I didn't listen." He noticed Dr. Blighton looking bored. "Doc, shouldn't you be writing this down? Let me tell you, I'm going to give you enough material to write a bestselling book." He leaned closer. "On New York Times." He sagged back into the chair.

_Did the author do his research when typing that?_

**Doubt it. But then again, when does he?**

Dr. Blighton asked, "Tell me, you are a trained assassin, are you not?"

"I prefer mercenary, but go on."

Dr. Blighton stood up from behind his desk. "You claim to have the ability to regenerate. Does that mean growing back lost limbs?"

Deadpool shrugged. "Yeah, but some take longer than others. I mean, a few years ago, my no-no parts got cut off, took an entire month to grow back completely. I was still able to get one out, but still."

"You're also capable of teleportation through a device on your belt, correct?"

Deadpool nodded. "Yeap. One time, I teleported into the X-Ladies bathroom. I got to see Emma Frost, Storm and Jean Grey in all of their natural glory." He leaned in closer once again. "And I do mean all of their natural glory. Know what I mean? Eh? No? Okay."

Dr. Blighton walked towards a pad on his bookshelf. "This is the problem with you, Mr. Wilson. You lack focus. If only you could focus on something for more than five seconds, you would have more of a name in the world. But as it is now, you're just a nobody assassin."

"Hey! I take offence to that!"

"In order to fix that, we must delve into your mind." He pressed a few buttons. "And in order to do that, you must experience pain."

_Whadya think he means by that?_

**Not entirely sure. But it doesn't sound good.**

"Hey, doc, I'm sure whatever you have planned is fun, but I don't want to expiAAAAAAHHH!"

Dr. Blighton had finished inputting the last of the code. Deadpool fell to the ground, contorting in pain. He arched his back. If he wasn't screaming, the breaking of his vertebrae could be heard. Dr. Blighton was happy indeed. The start of his domination of Earth.

_Fight it! Don't let him win!_

**Killing us! Killing you!**

_Get out!_

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Blood dripped between the fabric of his mask.

"I would tell you to relax, that it might ease the pain," Dr. Blighton explained. He spun a circle on the pad. "But I would be lying to your face then, Mr. Wilson."

The worst pain he had ever experienced lance through Deadpool's body. His inner voice's were crying.

_Make him stop!_

**We don't want to die!**

_Please! Stop!_

**Stopitstopitstopit STOP IT!**

_Noooooo_**oooooooo**!

His teeth cracked under the pressure. His spine was completely shattered. Deadpool shouted, "GET OUT!"

Then, the pain stopped. It no longer hurt. His spine healed back up, the cracks in his teeth disappeared and his mind. He could see clearly.

_**Hello, Wade.**_

Who was that?

"There, all done." Dr. Blighton placed the pad down. "Feeling better?"

Deadpool looked up at the doctor. "Better?" He got up to his two feet. "Doc. That doesn't even begin to feel what I'm describing." His arms flared out, freed from the jacket. "You should really teach your boys how to properly secure a hug-me-jacket."

He lunged for the doctor, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dr. Blighton's arms grasped for the merc's, but he couldn't get a proper hold. He spoke through ragged breaths. "This isn't *ack* how it's suppose to *cough* suppose to happen." He was able to get Deadpool's arms off from around his neck long enough to shout, "You are under my control!"

Deadpool smile underneath his mask. "Does it look like you're in control, doc?" He applied more pressure, asking, "Where'd the hairy monkey put my weapons?"

"The third floor, room AC."

Deadpool patted his head. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He reached for a pair of scissors on Dr. Blighton's desk. "Now, now. Don't you know not to have sharp obejcts lying around crazy people?" He plunged the scissors into the doctor's stomach, slowly slicing it open. "You'll have to be punished."

A loud yell could be heard throughout the building. "NOOOO!"

Deadpool fired two bullets into the guard's head. He hated that guy. He was the one who put him in that jacket. In his right hand was the gun. In his left was his trusted utility belt. Already strapped to his back were his katanas. Already in place were his handguns. At least, one of them anyway. He was also able to procure a couple gallons of gasoline. Those were currently sitting by his feet.

He heard the pleas of the other inmates. Fools. All of them. Caught up in this false existence. They had no idea. That's fine. It will be better that way for them. Better to die ignorant than live knowing what he did.

He heard numerous deals. He said, "No deals. All of you die. That's the way things need to be."

**_Good. You're doing the right thing._**

What was that new voice? It had only said two sentences. Yet that was all it needed. He knew. Their existence was a lie.

He poured the last bit of gasoline onto the guard's head. He put the belt on, clicking it into place. He lit a match and looked towards the other prisoners. "Just know this. All of you are being put out of your miseries." He noticed a girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, decent complexion. Looked to be an intern. She was cute. Too bad she had a hole in her head.

He flicked the flame into the guard's head, walking out out of the front door as the flames consumed the inmates.

The oil trail slowly made its way towards a stockpile of barrels. All of them contained oil. Behind him, the asylum exploded into pieces.

"Hope you don't mind me asking," Deadpool spoke in a tone suggesting he didn't even do anything, "but who are you?"

_**We both know who I am, Wade.**_

"Oh. What happened to the former tenants?"

_**You don't need them, Wade. Can I call you "Wade?" Or do you prefer "Deadpool?" Well, Deadpool, I'm the only box you need. Besides, I was hungry.**_

Something churned in Deadpool's stomach. "I kind of liked them."

_**But you don't need them, do you? You've never needed them. Me? You need me to be one of the spectators for what's to come next.**_

"Who are the others?"

_**Just look in front of you.**_

He did. And he saw you. Yes, you. The reader. His eyes widened in realization. He finally knew what he was talking about for all of these years.

_**They've been spying on you this entire time. Watching us laugh, cry, hurt, die, all for their amusement.**_

Deadpool chuckled. "Well. Guess what little Peeping Tom? I know you're out there now. That's fine, though. Wanna know something? All of these heroes you love? Their not real. But to me, they can feel. They can feel pain and suffering."

He stepped closer. "But you enjoy that, don't you? You enjoy all the suffering, all the pain, all of the hate we must go through!" His hand slid towards the handgun on his right thigh. "It's fine. I find it funny, too. Don't worry. You're going to watch. You're going to experience this world's end. All of your favorite Marvels die." He pointed his gun in front of him. "You're going to watch this world burn."

He fired.**  
><strong>


	2. When Dread Strikes

News spreads fast it seems. Minutes after the hospital went boom, authorities were already searching for me. I guess I'm popular now. Yippee. Now that the good doctor is finished off, you might be asking yourselves, "Who's his first target?" You might be thinking, "Go for the throat." You would be wrong.

I need to pace myself. Go for the Howard the Ducks, the Ghost Riders, the Fin Fang Fooms of the heroes. Sure, those last two might be a little tough to take out, but they are rather obscure, wouldn't you agree? Let's see how my first target goes.

* * *

><p>Seventeen hours later,<p>

Crashing into a brick wall, Deadpool coughed. He mumbled, "Nobody said this was going to be easy, huh?"

_**Of course not. It never is.**_

"You're kind of a downer, you know that?"

_**Shut up and kill this asshole.**_

Right. He pulled the chain off of his neck. He tracked down his target in several minutes using an iPad. It wasn't that hard when you knew what Deadpool knew. They chain was pulled back to their own. The Regeneratin' Degenerate got to his feet. He pulled out his guns, twirling them on his index finger. He smiled underneath his mask. He hadn't been like this since the nineties. It felt good to be evil again.

Sadly, the feeling wasn't mutual for all. His target stepped through the hole created by Deadpool. The target was wearing leather. A lot of leather. Leather jacket, leather boots, leather pants, probably even leather spikes. Not kidding, there were spikes on his shoulders. Plus his skull was on fire.

Ghost Rider.

He pointed towards Deadpool and hissed, "Guilty."

The Merc with a Mouth stood on his feet. He pointed towards Ghost Rider and hissed, "Lame."

Ghost Rider didn't take too kindly to that. He jumped towards Deadpool, his chain whipping around him. While he was doing that, Deadpool reached up, pulling out his favorite katana. He dodged the Spirit of Vengeance, bringing his sword down. They both stood silently for a few seconds. Then, a bright orange liquid oozed out of Ghost Rider's side.

Reaching down, he felt the flow burning through his glove, revealing the skeletal hand underneath.

"Wow." He turned towards Deadpool. "Who knew you bleed lava?" He shrugged. "Guess you learn something new every day."

If Ghost Rider could have facial emotions, he'd have a wide-eyed expression. He stuttered, "B-But… How?"

Deadpool clapped his hands together. "That's an interesting question. No one's really asked me 'How'. They only asked me… 'Why?'" Deadpool pulled out a shotgun that he keeps… somewhere. Even he doesn't know. "Honestly, even I'm not sure. I've seen you get shot by one of these things and not bleed. I didn't even know you could." He loaded a shell slowly. Ghost Rider fell to his knees. "I guess it's from the power of self-awareness or some bullshit like that."

"What are you… t-talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand." A scowl formed on his face that could be seen through his mask. "They never do."

He pulled the trigger.

Ghost Rider's body was found crushed. The only thing that defined who the body belonged to was the skull on fire next to the motorcycle.

Deadpool, without his costume on, was standing in the crowd observing the massacre. He was wearing a plain grey sweatshirt, blue jeans, sneaker, and a cap with an X on it. He looked on with a smile on his face. There wasn't a single message that it was him. Nothing to draw back to him. At least, not yet.

He asked, "What next?"

_**We find the next one.**_

"Can't we take a break? After getting my ass set on fire, I'm kind of begging to rest for the night."

_**There is no rest. Not for us, anyway. We continue to fight. Destroy. Kill.**_

"Dark," Deadpool stated. He smiled. "I like it."

A man in the crowd was staring curiously at him. Deadpool noticed him and pointed to a device in his ear. The man nodded. He went back to staring at the burning wreckage.

"I say we should take a trip to Latveria. I hear there's nice weather there."

_**You're thinking too far ahead. We need to stick to the smaller targets. Only when they are done shall we go for the bigger fish.**_

"Right." Deadpool turned, leaving the scene behind.

* * *

><p>Three days later,<p>

"_More murders have been reported. Ever since the first hero was murdered, the vigilante known as 'the Ghost Rider,' more and more heroes have been dropping off the face of the Earth."_

The news feed cut to Howard the Duck being pulled out of an oven, his tie wrapped around his bill.

"_While most of these are from lesser known heroes, there have been some more well-known being brutally slaughtered."_

Colossus of the X-Men was strung up from a tree with his own intestines.

"_Even some of the Avengers have fallen prey."_

Wasp was crushed, with a fly swatter and a can of bug spray next to her body.

"_So far, no evidence has shown who exactly is behind this, but it is safe to assume that whoever is behind this, they must be stopped."_

The TV turned off with a resonating click.

In the reflection of the television, a hooded figure crushed his remote.

* * *

><p>Deadpool jumped across the rooftop, attempting to evade his pursuer. Perhaps he had bitten off a bit more than he could chew this time around. He mumbled, "Ya think?" to himself.<p>

_**I told you we should have saved the larger prey for last.**_

"I was running out." He jumped down into the streets, landing with a crack. Jumping from a three story building was not a good idea after all.

_**But they were not completely gone. There could have been—**_

"Look, I'm real happy that you freed me, okay." He heard a distant roar. "But right now, I need a better challenge."

_**It doesn't matter anymore, Wade! All of them need to die.**_

"Trust me they will." He pulled out a rather strange gun from out of nowhere. "But first this guy is going to die."

Venom burst through a building to the immediate left of Deadpool. His phallic tongue dripped saliva. His nasty teeth did that same. It looked as though his mouth was formed in a demented smile, like it was enjoying this.

He grabbed Deadpool head, pulling him closer. "We do not know why you have attacked us, Deadpool. But We promise you that you will pay dearly."

Deadpool pulled a grenade from his belt. "Yeah, haven't heard that one before." He tossed the grenade at Venom…

…who caught it with ease.

Deadpool visibly deflated.

_**Well. That just sucks.**_

Venom chucked the green ball back at Deadpool with tremendous force, implanting itself inside of his stomach. Deadpool quickly scrambled to get the grenade out of his stomach, but his upper half was blown apart.

His lower legs stayed planted firmly in the ground while his head, arms and upper torso were thrown back. Venom roared at Deadpool, a green liquid now dripping from his maw. Deadpool wheezed, "Oh, I hate it when that happens."

_**Pull yourself together. We have a job to do.**_

He coughed, spitting out some blood. "Kind of hard to do that when I don't have an arm." He was hoisted up by his head, which was the only part of his body still moving, and was face to face wit Venom. Literally.

"We told you, didn't We? We will enjoy feasting on your flesh," Venom proclaimed.

Deadpool's response was, "Dude, you need a tic tack."

Venom dropped Deadpool's head, earning a surprised squeal. A shiver ran down his spine. The symbiote dropped to his knees. He clenched his head and screamed. Loudly. Deadpool would have covered his ears if he still has his arms.

Deadpool's lower legs now had a torso, along with his newly attached arms. The only part that was missing was his head. It walked over to the talking head, picking it up, and placing it on the deformed neck.

"Gotta get my head on straight." After that deed was done, he focused his attention on the target. Venom was currently clenching his head in pain. "Oh, don't think I forgot you weakness, Venom ol' pal." He walked towards Venom, still holding the strange gun. "Ultra-Sonics right?" Deadpool put on a wicked smile underneath his mask. "Well, this baby," he held up the gun, "was specially designed to take out little pieces of shit like yourself. Worked beautifully against Carnage."

Venom smashed his head against the ground again and again. Deadpool shook his head. "Not gonna work, buddy. Like I said, I already took out Carnage. Same frequency, too. And, if I remember, he's resilient to sonics than you are." Venom plunged his claws into his head, hoping to block out the noise. "What did I just say? I told you it wouldn't work."

Slowly, the symbiotic goo slowly slid off of Venom's body, slowly revealing the quivering form of Eddie Brock. Brock noticed the goo dyeing, and shouted, "No! Come back to me! Come back!" Finally, the goo died.

The cocking of a gun did nothing to stir him out of his trance. Deadpool laughed. "You know, you might be more popular, but Carnage is a lot cooler." He had one of his handguns. "Now, say cheese."

_BANG!_

* * *

><p>In the shadows of a room, two men talked about the recent events.<p>

"Do you think it's him?" This man was wearing a whit hooded cape, a shield with a large 'T' strapped to his back, and a double-edged sword on his waist.

The second man, whose left eye was glowing a bright orange, remarked, "No. I refuse to believe that he would do this."

"You do realize that neither of us has heard from him for over a week now, right? Normally he's always bugging us."

A sigh was heard. "I know."

"Something's wrong. You need to find out what it is."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I don't do charity work. You're the goodie-two shoes."

* * *

><p>Deadpool was sitting on top of a building. He was rather high up, not making a sound, which was rather rare for him. However, his duty far outweighed his need to talk. He changed into his last good outfit after dealing with Venom. Now, if the outfit took any damage, it would stay like that. He was holding a very large sniper rifle, observing a battle between two men.<p>

Daredevil and Electro.

Daredevil was dressed in all red with horns on top of hip cowl. Electro looked as though his skin was a bright, glowing blue, electricity sparking off of him constantly.

The fight was more in Electro's favor.

"I thought I told you never to interfere in my affairs again, DD!" Electro sent a ball of lighting towards the blind man, who easily evaded it. See, Daredevil, while blind, has super human, well, everything else. All five of his senses are increased dramatically. His most potent was his hearing.

The blind lawyer, yes, he's a lawyer too, threw one of his kali sticks at Electro, hitting him upside the head. He was in no mood for joyous banter. He hadn't gone out in costume since the murders began taking place. But he couldn't stand by while Electro tried to kill innocent civilians. He assumed every superhero and villain would've laid low. Apparently not.

The hit dazed Electro long enough for Daredevil to jump towards a nearby fire-hydrant. He kicked it open, letting the intense stream of water shot towards the super-charged villain. But, Electro must've seen this coming, as he soared higher into the air to avoid the water.

Deadpool saw this as his chance.

Electro shouted, "What'd I tell you? You can't beat me, DD! I'm unstoppable!"

He squeezed the trigger.

"Now, you fry!"

_BANG!_

Daredevil knew the bullet's trajectory before Electro could even process the gunshot. The villain's brain was exploded, as half of his face went with it. Electro fell to the ground, already dead.

The blind lawyer knew coming out was a bad idea. Before the shooter even had time to fire another shot, he was gone.

Deadpool snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn. I thought we had him."

_**Just because he escaped this time, doesn't mean he won't show up again.**_

He took in a deep breath. "It's only a matter of time, I suppose. Who's next?"

_**It doesn't matter. They all need to die.**_

Deadpool gritted his teeth. "It matters. This stuff, it's just nickel-and-dime stuff. And I want something big, something meaty. I thought I'd have that chance with Daredevil, but he ran off."

_**Fine. What's your suggestion?**_

He placed his chin in his hand. "Hmmm." A light-bulb lit up over his head. "I think I've got an idea." He reached for the light and turned it off.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker was nervous. Captain America told him not to go out, but what does he do? Go out to look for crime to fight. Ugh, that was the last time he ignored the Cap. Swinging around the city usually took his mind off things. But not this time. There was some unknown killer of super-people running around.<p>

Ghost Rider, Wasp, Colossus, Venom, now Electro? Everyone was dying. He needed to find this monster and stop him.

"Help!"

Ugh. Not that he didn't like helping people in distress, he loved it. It's just, he was very busy. But, he would never live this down. So, he quickly zip-lined over to the woman in distress. He landed where he thought he heard her and proclaimed, "Never fear, Underdog is here!" He shook his head. "Wait, wrong super-hero." He posed heroically. "Spider-Man is here!"

Clapping was heard. He raised an eyebrow underneath his webbed mask, which somehow showed his expression. It got louder, until he could finally see who it was.

Deadpool?

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Spidey asked. He looked around. "Where's the damsel in distress?"

"There was never a damsel in distress," Deadpool admitted. "I just paid some dumb bitch to scream help for me. See, I need to talk to you."

Spider-Sense? With Deadpool, Spidey could never tell is the Spider-Sense was either working or just worried. "Why? What would you need to pay a woman for to scream?"

Deadpool pressed his palms together. "See, I need to have a nice, long discussion with you."

That put him on edge. Spidey asked, "What is it, Wade?"

"You know the super-people slayer that's been going around killing everyone?"

He nodded.

Wade smiled. "I know where he is."

That really put Spidey on edge. Something about Deadpool seemed off today. He hesitantly asked, "Where?"

Deadpool slowly slid out a gun. "Right in front of you."

Spider-Man's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"You see, I've seen the truth. You, me? Nothing we do really matters. All we do is make people suffer, suffer ourselves, and make deals with the devil."

"Deals with the—Wade, what the hell?"

"Trust me, I know it seems odd now, but since I like you, I'm going to give you a fighting chance. Mano-e-Mano. Man to man. Whadya say?"

Spider-Man clenched his teeth. "I'm going to kill you."

Deadpool laughed out loud. "You really think that? You really think that he would let you actually take a life?"

The web-swinger raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

The Merc with a Mouth frowned deeply. "Why do I even bother? Even if I explain it to you, you still wouldn't get it. Just like Wasp when I smashed her with a fly swatter."

"Your death will be slow," Parker hissed.

Deadpool pulled out his right katana. "I doubt that. Besides, even if you could kill me, you wouldn't get the chance."

"Why not?"

"I would've already killed myself."

They lunged themselves at each other, ready to brawl.

* * *

><p>The white-hooded man stepped off of his motorcycle. He witnessed the destruction around him. Dr. Stange was strung up in front of his mansion by his own intestines, a letter opener jabbed deep into his neck.<p>

The man sighed. He took out a phone, speaking into it. "I don't know what to tell you, Summers. This looks like something he would do."

A deep voice responded. "No, he couldn't have. His style is more explosive. Somehow, both Venom and Dr. Strange are killed in gruesome ways, and nobody sees him?"

"I'm not saying it makes sense. All I'm saying is that the possibility it's him is tremendous."

Summers sighed. "Just get back here, Tony. We'll figure this out later."

"Roger that." Tony, aka the Taskmaster, hopped back onto his bike, speeding away.


End file.
